Watashi no Aneki
by Tokumei Yurei
Summary: When his parents had died, Sasori desperately clutched the last piece of family he had left, hoping with all his heart she would not leave him. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** **:**

 _..._

 _Sasori trembled as he clung to his older sister's arm like a life line._

 _"A-aneki..." Sasori stuttered, tears on the verge of spilling. The large hand squeezed his._

 _"Don't cry, Otouto. It'll be alright." The older girl said softly, moving her arm back behind her, further hiding him from the eyes of all the adults in the room. Company representatives. They were ushered out by the butler, Yamato, but their their gazes did not leave the two children until they had completely left the room. Sasori whimpered, and out of the eyes of the judgmental adults, the girl_ _knelt down besides him, brushing away his tears gently. "Don't cry."_

 _For a while, it was silent except the silent sniffles of the small boy. After a moment's contemplation, the girl made her decision. She_ _gripped the boy's upper arms a firm hold, gaining his attention. Her viridian eyes gazing into his own hazel eyes intently with a hidden promise._

 _"Don't worry, it'll be alright. Aneki will make things right. So don't cry, Otouto."_

 _..._

 _Just a few hours before, on November 5th at 6:37 p.m., Akasuna Sabita and Akasuna Yuyo died in a car crash_

* * *

 **A/N: New story idea! This happened to pop up in my head and I couldn't help but write it down. This will make this my first modern world story :3. Of course I have other stories (whoops), but I'm going to leave those on hiatus for now. Maybe I'll update once in a while if I get sudden spurts of inspiration, but it's going to get real busy soon for me. So tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue~**

 **~Tokumei Yurei**


	2. Family Reunion

**Ages:**

 **Sasori - 16**

 **Sakura - 24**

 **Deidara - 16**

 **Itachi - 16**

 **Kisame - 17**

 **Hidan - 17**

 **Kakuzu - 18**

 **Gaara - 24**

 **Kankuro - 26**

 **Temari - 15**

 **Kakashi - 19**

 **Tobi - 19**

 **Chapter 1:**

A large group of males exited the glass building and headed for the parking lot.

"So we're finishing this project up at Danna's house, right?" Deidara asked.

"That's what we fucking said earlier, you dipshit."

"Screw you, Hidan-"

"Deidara, be quiet. I have no patience today for any more of your nonsense," Sasori said with a hint or irritation in his usual lackadaisical tone.

"Are you still mad about what happened? I already told you I was sorry I got dust all over your project," Deidara whined. Sasori ignored the blonde with practiced ease.

"Ha! You're so whipped!" Hidan cackled. Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"You-" Deidara started.

"Hidan. Shut up." Kakuzu said sharply.

"You can't fucking make me-"

"I will cut off all of your fingers then sew them back on."

Hidan was silenced, though he muttered, "Fucking medical major."

"Things are never boring, eh Itachi?" Kisame said with amusement. The large man who stood just short of two meters had a somewhat thin, long satchel slung over his shoulder, in addition to his bag, that contained his kendo sword. He nudged his shorter partner who merely gave a soft hum in agreement. "It's a shame Tobi graduated last year. No doubt this would have been ten times funnier," Kisame continued.

"That reminds me, are Yahiko-san and Konan staying behind today?" Sasori asked Itachi. The man in question nodded.

"Ah. They said they had something to take care of with that fraternity. Sound, I believe. Zetsu mentioned something about talking to the ground caretakers about some matters."

"What, it's just us six then?" Deidara said with a sigh. "Damn. Why the hell do we even have to do a stupid project like this? I mean, organize a fundraiser and set up a ball for the sponsors of our college?"

"Yahiko was the one who took this on. We as a group must carry it out. Besides, with so many important people attending, this could turn to be very profitable for us," Kakuzu said in a matter of fact tone. As the official treasurer of Akatsuki, as well as a student who was taking classes under business administration and management (alongside his surgical classes), he took monetary matters very seriously.

"Ugh..." Deidara groaned. "Why can't we just ditch- Oof!" Deidara was cut off as he bumped into Sasori's still form. "Oi, Danna! Why'd you stop?!" Deidara's eyes looked up to see the source of his Danna's sudden halt which had drawn the rest of them to a stop as well.

Yamato, Danna's family butler he knew from many past visits, was stiffly standing next to a black limo, wringing his hands anxiously. Sasori frowned as he walked forward to meet the man who looked relieved to see them.

"Yamato-san, why are you here? I told you I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own transportation-"

"Akasuna-sama has returned and is waiting for you at the house. She demanded that I escort you home," Yamato blurted out causing Sasori to pale. Deidara and the group watched in shock as they saw something that they had never seen before on Sasori's face. Fear.

"S-she has? Why now?" Sasori stuttered, another event that his friends had not seen before.

"I do not know, Sasori-sama. She arrived with her escort this morning just about an hour after you left. She's been waiting impatiently for you the whole day."

Sasori flinched and the others suddenly felt a shiver go down their spines. Sasori was the demon incarnate when he was left hanging even for the shortest amount of time. This was something Deidara had learned back in primary school and why he had gotten into the habit of being on time for everything. If this woman was anything like Sasori...

"So please hurry!" Yamato said desperately as he shoved Sasori into the limo, and then proceeded to push the others into the car.

"Wait, what the hell? Us too?!" Hidan cursed, he had no intention of meeting this 'Akasuna-sama'. "We can fucking hold off on the project and give you some family privacy, you know?!"

Yamato finally managed to push Hidan into the car and he shut the door with a resounding thud.

"I apologize, Hidan-sama." Yamato said as he climbed into the front and shut the driver's seat. "Akasuna-sama has expressed her wishes to meet the young master's friends as well. I am in no position to disobey her orders."

"Danna?!" Deidara yelped.

Sasori was sitting stiffly, staring out the window in silence. Finally, he said in a resigned tone, "If she said so, then you guys no longer have a choice."

The car's engine started and Yamato began driving.

"Just who is she? What kind of person is she?" Kakuzu asked in a calm tone. Sasori turned his head to give them a leveling stare.

"I would have to say... she's a mythological beast," Sasori said in all seriousness.

'Mythological... beast?' Deidara though in confusion, and he could see the other's confusion as well. All other inquiries were left unanswered by Sasori and eventually the car became silent minus the sounds restless shuffling.

The six watched as the car took a familiar route before arriving at the Akasuna residence gates. Yamato placed his key-card against the scanner and the gates opened up to a rather large plot of land with a mansion stuck in the middle. The mansion, rather small and modest compared to the standard mansion, was artfully decorated with large shrubs and gardens along with a couple of statues that dotted the driveway. Yamato drove quickly down the driveway and came to a halt as soon as they had pulled up next to the house. He rushed to get out and open the door for them.

The group nervously eyed Yamato who had a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He kept adjusting and readjusting his collar anxiously as they came closer and closer to the double doors.

Before they could climb the stairs that led to the double doors, Yamato stopped and whirled around to face them.

"Before you meet Akasuna-sama, I should quickly give you a quick run through so that you may survive this encounter." He wiped his brow with a handkerchief as he talked. "First of all, Hidan-sama, you are a major concern. Please button your shirt properly and do not use foul language in her presence, or at all, preferably. Please be as respectful as you can." Hidan opened his mouth to protest but Kakuzu smacked his head before a word got out. "Deidara-sama, please do not shout, and please do not call Sasori-sama 'Danna'. Kisame-sama, I know you are a very friendly person, but without Akasuna-sama's expressed approval, please do not touch her. You may lose your hand." Kisame stiffened. "Kakuzu-sama, even if Hidan-san is out of place, do not show any signs of violence or physical aggravation. Itachi-sama, please try to answer Akasuna-sama with clear verbal responses. And Sasori-sama-"

"Stop fretting, Yamato-san. You are making the guests anxious. I doubt Aneki will be too concerned with them." Yamato sighed as he gave a quick nod. He settled for fiddling with the end of his suit jacket while Sasori continued to talk. "Now, you guys," Sasori turned to look at his friends. "Do as Yamato has instructed you to, and if you want to live, I suggest you keep you mouths shut." They nodded their agreement (Hidan reluctantly). Sasori took several deep breaths as nervousness began to set in.

"Lead the way, Yamato-san."

Yamato nodded and pulled the door open and ushered them in. They quietly took off their shoes before following Yamato through the hall and to the living room, where an almost still figure awaited them.

 **...**

 **Deidara's POV**

They paused just between the hall and the living room when they spotted a lone woman gazing out the large window. Deidara could already sense the familiar irritation that surrounded the woman just like it did with Sasori when he was kept waiting. She was wearing a white blouse which was tucked into a black skirt that reached just past her knees. Strangely enough, her hair seemed to be a light shade of pink that was held up in a bun.

"Forty-seven minutes, Tenzo. I've waited forty-seven minutes since you left to pick him up. At max, the trip should have only been thirty-four minutes." Yamato froze.

"I-I'm very sorry, Akasuna-sama. Young Master exited far later than expected and we encountered some minor traffic." The woman turned to face them, and there was a sharp intake of breath as her features were revealed. Her heart-shaped face was extremely pale was decorated with sharp, almond-shaped eyes gazed at them with a heavy intensity. Her lips were curved in a small frown the emanated her displeasure.

"Oh? Then, do tell what took you so long then... _**Otouto**_."

"Aneki," Sasori said, his tone revealing only a hint of discomfort. "I see you are as pretty as the day you left."

' _They're siblings?!_ ' Deidara thought, very nearly gaping. Not only had he never even heard of the existence of an older sister, but... ' _Besides the coloring of their hair, they look nothing alike..._ ' A quick glance to the side revealed the rest of the present Akatsuki members were thinking along the same lines.

"Don't mess with me. What have I taught you about keeping someone waiting?" The woman said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"...Don't do it," Sasori mumbled.

' _That's where he got that_ ,' Deidara thought dryly.

"I won't say anything else since you were unaware, but this will not reoccur, yes?"

"Hai, Aneki."

"Good then," the woman sighed as she fell into the arm chair. "Why don't you all sit down so we can have a quick talk?"

"Aneki, we need to-"

" _ **Sit.**_ " Sasori immediately sat down on the couch which led the rest to follow suit. "Tenzo, you can leave now and attend to the lawns if you'd like."

"Hai. Arigato, Akasuna-sama-"

"Oh stop with the Akasuna-sama. Call me Sakura-sama or Ojou-sama as you used to. I wouldn't even mind just Sakura."

"But since you are the head of the house you have inherited the title-" Yamato was silenced with a glare. He bowed, and said in a more resigned tone, "As you wish, Sakura-sama." Sakura gave Yamato a slight smile, but it faded as she turned back towards them.

"So, Akatsuki, eh? I'd like to hear it from you exactly what this group does."

"Hai. Aneki this is Deidara-"

"I know who they are. Yamato's been keeping me updated all these years and I've already run complete background checks on all of them from the moment they came in contact with you. I asked about your little group, not your friends' names."

"...Akatsuki is the name of our group. It's... not quite a fraternity, but we do contribute a lot in and out of campus by organizing events and whatever assignments and opportunities that come our way."

"Mm. I knew that much. I'm glad to see it has not strayed. However, should I hear even the hint of a rumor that Akatsuki has gotten involved in drugs and gangs, I will not hesitate to forcefully disband it."

' _Can she do that?_ ' Deidara thought with alarm.

"That aside... You've made friends with some _very_ interesting characters, Otouto. Deidara."

"H-Hai?" Deidara practically yelped.

"I understand you are in the same art department as Sasori."

"Hai, as well as the same chemistry class."

"I know. I hope you are not causing him trouble." Deidara gulped. She gazed at him a moment longer before moving on.

"Hidan. I have interacted with your father and mother on many occasions due to business matters..." Sakura pinned Hidan with a strict glare. "If you picked up their habit of such language, and it has rubbed off on my dear Otouto here..." She trailed off, before smiling. "Ma, well that's only if Sasori here as picked up such things. But I will hear of no such garbage in my presence until I give you permission, do you understand?"

"Why the f-" Sakura had moved before any of them had realized it and Deidara could see the slightest hint of fear in Hidan's gaze. Well, any sane man in his place would have if they had a knife held just above their crotch.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Hidan said quickly, a bead of sweat trailing down the back of his neck. He didn't relax even as the woman pulled away.

"Good," she said as she tucked her knife away in its sheathe. The sheathe was replaced to its holster that was strapped to her thigh before it was once again hidden by her skirt. "I think that's about it for your friends. Oh yes, since you're bound to meet him eventually, I should introduce you to him. Kakashi, stop hiding and come on out."

A man came down the stairway from where he had been hidden from view. From just a quick glance, Deidara could summarize that the man looked suspicious. He had unusual light gray hair which was spiked except for a lock that flopped down to cover the medical eye-patch that covered his left eye. What was even more unusual, was the black spandex mask that covered the bottom two-thirds of his face along with a red scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. His long, dark navy shirt and jeans did not hide his strong build. Deidara, having studied the human body for his sculptures, had no doubt this man was in top shape and young in contrast to his gray hair. The man, Kakashi, made his way over the woman's side with slouched shoulders.

 **...**

 **Sasori POV**

"Aneki, who is this?" Sasori asked, perplexed. His mind was still reeling from everything that was abruptly happening. His aneki was _back_. She had been keeping _tabs_ on him. She had pulled a _knife_ and held it against his friend's crotch. There was a strange _man_ that had come with her.

"This is Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. He's actually from Russia, but I decided to give him a Japanese name. You could say he's both my assistant and bodyguard," Sakura said in a matter of fact tone. The man lifted a hand in greeting. "He's two years older than you, so I think you'll get along fine."

"...Why is he here?"

"Hm? Kakashi comes with me everywhere. So he is here." Sasori opened his mouth once again but was cut off by the sudden ring of a phone.

"Oh, sorry, give me a quick second, please," she said as she pulled out her phone. She stared down at the phone as it continued to ring. Sasori raised a brow as her sister continued to look down at her phone, making no moves to answer.

"Aneki-"

"I know, Otouto." Sakura sighed as she reluctantly answered at the last moment. "Gaara, I've barely been gone a _day_. Please tell me this is urgent..." Sasori perked at hearing his cousin's name. "He's _what_? That little... I am sure you are quite capable of handling that, though. He's your brother, can't you-... Oh, I see. That is a problem. Very well. I will call him... No, it's fine. It's no problem at all. It would be my _pleasure_ to do so... Your welcome, cousin. Just wait a moment then... Alright, bye."

Sasori cocked his head as his older sister let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Otouto. I'm going to have to call your irresponsible older cousin real quick," she ground out as she held the phone to her ear with a dark scowl. Sasori, as well as the other occupants of the room could hear the phone pick up after the second ring and a male's voice answer.

"I'm very aware what time it is there, _**Kankuro.**_ However, if you go check on your collection of puppets you keep, you'll find that several are missing," Sasori could hear a frantic noise in the background as the words left his sister's mouth. "Yes, I have your dear Koneko-chan. I also took the liberty of taking Yuri-chan, Tori-chan, and Seto-kun as well to see the wonders of Japan-no, it's not important how I found your collection again...I'm pleased to hear that you understand the situation. Now I expect you to stop lazing off and flirting with the female workers before your precious dolls begin to lose their fragile little limbs... I'm glad you're giving your word that you'll work hard, but pull something like this again and I'll hand your puppets to Temari-chan the next time I see her, which I am sure will be very soon. I'm sure you know what that means... Mm. Then I'll hold you to your promise. And for god's sake, release your brother from his office and put the doorknob back... I don't care if he kills you, you dug your own grave _, Goodbye_."

Sasori watched his sister as she released another heavy sigh, and closed her eyes.

"That was rude of me. I apologize you all had to listen to that." Sakura stood up and her hand reached for his head. He stiffened, and she paused, causing her hand to awkwardly hover in mid-air. She hesitated before drawing it back. "Well, that's all I really wanted to say... You all can go on up and work on your project. Ah, and welcome to the Akasuna residence, I hope you enjoy your stay here. I will be making dinner if you intend to stay late."

Sasori stood up and nodded to his friends, leading them upstairs to his room.

* * *

Sakura sauntered towards the kitchen after Sasori and his friends disappeared but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulders.

"Sakura, you just got off a 12-hour flight this morning," Kakashi said in perfect Japanese. "I know you haven't slept since. You should rest." His rich, deep voice was soft, and worried, showing the barest hints of a foreign accent.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi? I'm perfectly fine. I got plenty of sleep on the plane, and I'll sleep more tonight. You yourself should rest. Besides, how long has it been since I made my dear Otouto a meal?"

* * *

Sasori all but collapsed on his bed with a sigh. His forearm covered his eyes from the remaining sunlight that crept through his windows.

"Danna, you alright?" Deidara asked in a genuinely worried tone.

"I'm fine. Just need a moment to process everything... This is all very sudden."

"I didn't think she was that bad," Kisame offered as he dropped his bag on the floor. "Besides the part where she pulled out a knife, she seemed pretty cool. I don't get why you and Yamato-san were so freaked out. I mean, a mythological beast?" He said with a chuckle. Sasori only groaned.

"You forget the bi- I mean that woman nearly cut my fu- freakin' manhood off." Hidan hissed. There were some snickers as they realized he was trying to avoid any cuss words as if the shock of nearly losing his most precious part had not yet worn off.

"Wow, Hidan. Your meeting with Sasori no danna's sister must be a revolutionary turning point in your life."

"Shut it, pansy. And what the he-ck's the deal with that, Sasori?!" Hidan demanded. "You never told us you had a sister! And just what the he- screw it- hell was up with that tension?!"

"Perhaps they are not on good terms?" Itachi added softly, just as curious the rest of them were. Sasori was unmoving on the bed, still in the same position from when he had come in.

"...Danna?" Deidara asked hesitantly.

"It would be more accurate to say we didn't _leave_ on good terms," Sasori finally relented. "I haven't seen Aneki since I was five."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa! Bet you didn't expect the reunion to turn out like this. It might be slightly rushed so I am open to suggestions on how to improve the chapter. I bet most of you who read this are like ' _They haven't seen each other for over ten years and this is how they react? Instant dislike!_ ' but hear me out. You'll see everything happens for a reason, so R & R ;).**

 **~Tokumei Yurei**


	3. The Uninvited Guest

**Ages:**

 **Sasori - 16**

 **Sakura - 24**

 **Deidara - 16**

 **Itachi - 16**

 **Kisame - 17**

 **Hidan - 17**

 **Kakuzu - 18**

 **Gaara - 24**

 **Kankuro - 26**

 **Temari - 15**

 **Kakashi - 19**

 **Tobi - 19**

 **Sasuke - 24**

 **MADE MINOR CHANGES TO FIRST CHAPTER. Just some quick details I forgot like the scarf I wanted Kakashi to have. I also realized I forgot Deidara's quirk in his speech o-o and I've finally decided how the Pein-Yahiko-Nagato thing was going to work out so I went back and fixed that as well.**

 **Recap:**

 _"It would be more accurate to say we didn't_ leave _on good terms. I haven't see Aneki since I was five."_

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Sasori**

"You haven't seen each other since you were five?!" Deidara and Hidan both shouted, though Hidan might have uttered a curse somewhere in between.

"Please do me a favor and lower your volumes before I help you do so. I'm on the verge of a splitting headache," Sasori said tiredly.

"... But wouldn't that make it about eleven years since you last saw her?" Deidara asked, bewildered.

"Close to twelve now," Sasori said, a hint of resentment making its way into his apathetic voice. "Now can we please move on? We're here to work, not talk about my family problems."

"But Danna..." Deidara started, wanting to offer his closest friend some sort of assurance.

"It's _fine_ , Deidara," Sasori said with a hint of steel. "Let's get to work. If I remember correctly, we all have tests coming up in a few weeks as well so we have to work quickly and get this done."

"Indeed. Though we have finished securing a location and obtaining the necessary caterers, we have yet to work out the menu and the decorations," Kakuzu said roughly. Sasori internally thanked the older man for moving on.

"Before we do anything, Konan has relayed that the principal would like this to be a masked ball, so we will have to change a few things here and there in both the invitations and the theme," Itachi also piped in.

"Wait, what?!" Deidara demanded as he leaped up. "When the hell did this happen? They're making such a major change now? We have about a month until October, and the art department has been working on the decorations already for two weeks and let me tell you-"

"We don't have to change everything. We'll just have to find a way to work the masks in," Itachi said calmly. Deidara grumbled as he fell back onto the bed next to Sasori who had managed to sit up.

"What changed? As far as I know, that old man usually has everything organized and planned out to the point there are rumors he's omniscient," Sasori said with a hint of annoyance because he too had been working on pieces in preparation of the upcoming gala.

"Important guests. Apparently one of them has requested for it to be a masked gala."

"So we change plans of because one selfish git?" Hidan grouched. "Well, fuck him."

"Shut up, Hidan. We need to get to work."

"Kakuzu," Hidan whined. "Why are you only mean to me? And why do I have to finish this boring ass proposal? Can't you do this?"

"Hidan, despite your foul language, you are excelling in literature class so get to it," Kakuzu said with a glare as he actually lifted his head from his laptop.

"Ahaha... You're making me blush here. I knew you actually loved me deep down in your cold heart," Hidan said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"...Sasori, can you hand me your pillow?" Kakuzu asked, never taking his eyes off of Hidan who had lifted his arms up in alarm.

"Whoa! Calm down! Fine, fine! I'll fucking work, I swear!" Hidan paused before laughing. "Ha! That was pretty damn funny right, Kakuzu? I'll 'fucking' work, I 'swear'! Do you get it? Because-"

A pillow smacked the silver-haired man's face hard enough to jerk his head back and make him fall to the floor.

"Please work, Hidan," Itachi said, face devoid of motion and his arm lowering the throw.

"Fuck! You cunt-!"

" **Hidan** , I will _impale_ a pen into your skull. Shut the hell up, and _work_." Kakuzu said through gritted teeth.

"... Yes, sir." Hidan held his temper when he heard Kisame and Deidara snicker at his misfortune.

...

A quiet knock broke the six teens out of their concentration.

"Sasori-sama. It is dinner time." Yamato's muffled voice announced. "Please wash up and come to the dining room along with your friends."

"Thank you, Yamato-san. We'll be down soon." Sasori said as he got up from the bed. Deidara also stood up, stretching his arms up and yawning.

"Man! We're finally finished for today!"

"Hell yeah!" Hidan also cheered. "Time for food~!"

Deidara and Hidan darted out of the room.

"Oi! You idiots!" Kisame shouted. He sighed when he heard the sound of the two whooping as they slid down the banister. "Don't forget that lady's down there too..."

Deidara and Hidan on the other hand, were already on the first floor and heading towards the dining room. The heavenly smell did nothing but pick up their pace.

"Food!" Hidan said as he turned the corner to the dining room and screeched to a halt in the doorway. "What's for-!" Hidan's voice devolved into a high-pitched screech as the pink lady holding a basket of rolls raised her brow.

"Excuse me?" She asked pleasantly.

"Err- gah! Deidara what the ffffreak was that for?" Hidan inwardly congratulated himself for a nice save.

"What do you mean? You were the one who suddenly stop- oh. _Oh_."

"It's nice to see you're all eager to eat. Have you washed your hands?" Sakura asked as she down the rolls at the center of the table.

"Uh, no actually! We're going to that right now!" Deidara said as he tugged Hidan with him out of the dining room and to relative safety.

Sakura cocked her head in confusion as she could hear the sound of quickly retreating footsteps. "What's with them?"

Kakashi walked in and placed down a tray of lasagna. "Perhaps they got scared and ran away."

"For what reason would they have to be scared?"

"..." Kakashi said nothing and chose to pull his scarf further up.

"...Aneki," Sasori greeted as he slowly walked into the dining room with three of his admittedly more mature friends.

"Otouto. You've washed your hands?" Sasori nodded. "Alright. Sit where you like, but I ask that you leave space for Kakashi, Yamato, and I. Two of your friends left to go wash up. I am going to go get Yamato so I ask that you refrain from starting before we come."

"Hai," Sasori said as he gestured his friends towards the table. They sat towards the middle of the table. Not too close towards the head of the table, but not far enough to seem disrespectful either. Sakura left with Kakashi following her silently like a ghost. Not seconds later, Deidara and Hidan poked their heads in.

"She's not here," Hidan said with a sigh of relief.

"What, you scared of a girl? You screamed like one earlier," Deidara said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up. You ran like a bitch in heat earlier when you saw her."

"Well fuck you-"

"Aneki will be arriving shortly with Yamato-san so I suggest you sit down," Sasori said in monotone voice. Deidara and Hidan were quick to shut their mouths and take their seats. They sat in silence until finally Kisame broke it with a mischievous grin.

"So, did you really scream, Hidan?"

"Kisame," Itachi warned as Hidan glared at the tall man.

"Jashin-sama will see to it that you receive divine punishment, I swear it."

"Sorry for the hold up," Sakura said as she breezed in with Yamato and Kakashi trailing behind her. "You are all free to start eating. I made a wide variety, so I hope that there is something that suits your tastes."

The teens turned to the food lying and the table, and their mouths watered. There was a variety of different foods ranging from pasta from Italy, shish kabobs from Turkey, and burgers from America. There was even traditional Japanese cuisine such as miso soup, which strangely enough seemed to have eggplant in it, and sashimi.

"Itadakimasu," Sasori said, which was repeated by his friends.

"Oi, they have ribs," Hidan said as he piled up the food in question on his plate, all but forgetting the presence of the sole female. "Hey Deidara, want to- are you seriously eating - what is that - boiled eggs right now? There's actual meat and you're going to eat unborn chickens?"

"Shut up. Bakudan tastes good," Deidara sniffed.

"To each his own," Kisame said as he started making his way through the seafood on his plate. Itachi, sitting next to the shark-like man, was quietly eating a more traditional Japanese meal.

"Can you not be quiet for once, at least while we're eating?" Kakuzu asked gruffly. Hidan growled but said nothing more. Excluding the ones who had previously known the woman, they were surprised to find the food tasted good. Beyond good. Spices were blended to complement and enhance each dish and even the texture fit well on the tongue. It far surpassed anything they had eaten before.

They paused as they heard the sound of a phone ringing and turned towards the head of the table.

Sasori watched as his sister let out a nearly imperceptible sigh before she wiped her mouth with a tablecloth.

"You'll have to excuse me," she said as she stood up. She waved the silver haired man down as he began to stand up. "Kakashi, stay."

The rest of the occupants couldn't help but be reminded of a dog as the man obediently sat down.

Sakura made her way out of the room with her phone to her ear. Itachi's interest peaked as he heard the woman answer in what he could make out as fluent french.

The group continued to eat in silence because while Sakura had left, her creepy bodyguard remained. Their attention was drawn when the man abruptly stood up. They blinked when they realized the man's plate was empty. It wasn't that he hadn't started eating, as there was obvious signs of food having been on the plate as well as an empty bowl of soup, it was that the man seemed to have finished eating within a second time frame when no one was looking. The man picked up his empty bowl and plate and silently left the room. Yamato picked up his own empty bowls and left soon after.

"...The hell," Hidan whispered quietly. "Did he..?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't see it happen," Kisame said, just as mystified.

"And did she really make all of this?" Kakuzu asked with suspicion. "I've tasted high-class cuisine made by some pretty famous chefs, but this..."

"Yes, Aneki made this. She cooked most of our meals even back when... Well, back then."

"Are you kidding? She could be a world class famous chef!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Aneki can be whatever she wants to be and be the best at if she wishes."

"A person like that can't possibly exist," Deidara said doubtfully.

"I told you, that is no human." Sasori said, face devoid of any emotion.

"Well, fuck." Kisame muttered. "And I thought Itachi was a prodigy." Itachi actually frowned.

"I cannot be considered a prodigy considering there are many others more deserving of the title."

"Oh please, we all know you could have graduated years ago if you wanted to. The only reason you didn't was because you hate attention and didn't want to get involved in your clan's shitty politics."

"They aren't that bad," Itachi said in an effort to defend his clan. He quickly resigned though when he saw his friends giving him unconvinced stares.

"An Uchiha with a sense of humility? How rare." Heads turned as the woman walked back into the dining room. It didn't surprise them to see the silver-haired man shadow behind her. "Though I suppose some of this is thanks to the efforts of your brother, yes?"

"You know Nii-sama?" Itachi asked in surprise, as the woman reclaimed her seat. A strange expression crossed her face briefly before disappearing as quickly as it came.

"I'd rather not," Sakura said dryly. "In fact, pretend you all never heard that I know of him."

'...Why?' Was the general thought process of most of the inhabitants of the room.

"That man is incorrigible. I have never met someone so inconsiderate in my life."

"What did Nii-sama do?" Itachi asked, confused. Sure, his brother was a bit stuck up sometimes, but Itachi knew he was a good person at heart. Itachi was grateful his older brother had done so much so that he could live a fairly normal life and Itachi truly did love him.

"He committed the ultimate act of betrayal. What little trust and faith I had in him disappeared-" Sakura paused before twitching.

"Ultimate act of betrayal..?" Itachi repeated slowly, but the woman was no longer paying attention.

"...That better not be... There's no way that's possible."

"?"

"No, it's him for sure. Speak of the devil and he shall come. That traitorous pig." Sakura was practically hissing towards the end.

The occupants of the room could make out a faint buzzing noise, typical of that of a... helicopter?

Sakura's fingers tapped on the dining table as the sound drew closer. The rest grew nervous as they could see her irritation slowly grow with the level of noise.

The sound was almost deafening for a while before it receded with the whine of the engines. It was finally silent for a while before they heard a sharp knock on the door. Everybody glanced at each other, then to the woman who showed no indication of moving. There was another knock, harder this time, then the ring of the doorbell. Yamato reappeared from the kitchen and started heading toward the door before he was quickly stopped by Sakura.

"I will get the door myself Tenzo. Leave it."

"If you insist." The man said before he started to clear the rest of the trays away. The doorbell rang again. Once. Twice. Then angry rapping. Sakura's phone rang. She quickly rejected it without even glancing at the caller name.

"Aneki," Sasori started but was stopped when Sakura lifted her hand.

"No, no, Sasori. Some idiot decided to show up uninvited. I'm sure he can wait another minute or so," Sakura said as she stood up and left the room. They watched as she disappeared in the direction of the living room. They became alarmed as she reappeared with a katana, that they recognized as one of the ornamental decorations they had seen on the shelves, in hand. She once again disappeared from view, this time in the direction of the knocking.

They heard the sound of a door opening.

"...Tenzo, there's a suspicious character at the door. Please call the police," they heard her call.

" _Sakura_. Stop fooling around," A very pissed of male's voice rang clearly through the room.

"Nii-sama?" Itachi whispered, surprised. The rest of the occupant's eye's widened. They had seen Itachi's older brother from time to time, but to think the man they had just been talking about had come.

"Sorry, I don't know you. How do you know my name..?" Sakura said in a pleasant tone.

"For fuck's sake Sakura, cut the crap."

"I'm sorry, can you please leave?"

"Hell no. And drop the sword will you? A loli girl holding a pretty katana isn't that threatening of an image."

"..."

"...It was a joke, calm down."

"I kindly ask that you leave before I decide to remove you."

"We haven't seen each other in a while and this is how you're going to treat me?"

"Apparently that wasn't long enough. Exit is in that direction, though you seem to not need it because you decided to come in such a fancy contraption."

"You aren't this rude to Naruto..."

"Oh? You are an acquaintance of my dear friend? I'm sorry, he has never spoken of you."

"You know what, fuck this."

There was some shuffling, and the sound of a door closing.

Their eyes widened when a tall man in a dark coat appeared while dragging the pink-haired woman, who looked unmoved, by the back of her collar. His hair was spiked up in the back and his long bangs framed a face that seemed all too familiar. There was a dark scowl on the man's pale face before it changed to confusion.

"Itachi?"

"Nii-sama. What are you doing here?" Itachi asked as he partially stood up.

"Personal business. And you're here because... Oh, yeah. The Akasuna brat." Sasori bristled.

"You have five seconds to remove that hand, Uchiha." The Akatsuki and Yamato were startled at the new voice that seemed to have come from the previously silent bodyguard who was now standing up, posture still relaxed, but eyes narrowed.

"Che." Sasuke's hand released it's hold on Sakura's collar who began to dust herself off. "Still a loyal lapdog, Hatake brat?"

"Kakashi," Sakura interrupted before the man could even defend himself. "Get me wipes, air freshener, and handsanitizer. We're going to have to deep clean the house... maybe replace the door."

"Hai." Kakashi said, a slight glint of amusement in his eyes. He disappeared into the hall.

"Oi," Sasuke protested at the same time, glaring at the smaller woman. "Seriously, aren't you going overboard? I'm not contagious."

"But if I don't do this, your cockiness and arrogance will spread."

"...Are you mad at me?"

"Oh? I have no idea how you came to that conclusion, Third Place."

"What- I am not Third Place. The Hyuuga was not better than me."

"Be quiet, Third Place. If you plan on staying, I suggest you do so with your mouth shut. You're disturbing my guests."

"Why are a bunch of teens your guests and I'm pretty much considered a burglar?" Sasuke demanded as he roughly pulled out a chair and grabbed some lasagna and dumping it onto an empty plate before Yamato could take it away.

"Because they are Otouto's friends. You are merely the brother of my Otouto's friend."

"...We've known each other since we were ten."

"Aneki, how do you know Itachi's brother?" Sasori interrupted, his head starting to ache again.

"I told you I don't know this man," Sakura said at the same time as Sasuke said, "We went to the same dojo."

Sasuke gave Sakura an exasperated stare.

"Really? Stop being so immature and grow up. Oh, wait. You _can't_ grow anymore." Sakura visibly twitched and her hand tightened around the hilt of the blade.

"...Sore loser."

"Screw you, Akasuna, I am not."

"Your actions speak differently."

"Do you want to go?"

"I'd rather not go anywhere with you," Sakura stated dryly. "However, if you are implying we are to have another competition, then let me go ahead and set my conditions. If I win, I'll have you bow down and acknowledge that I am the winner and you are the loser three times in front of Second Place. After that, you will leave at once." Sakura said, handing the blade clenched in her hand to Yamato.

"Deal. If I win, you will apologize for all the grief you've ever caused me. On the floor."

"Oi, what's going on?" Kisame interrupted.

"Another contest," Kakashi said with a sigh. "Haven't you already lost enough? Ah, here's the hand sanitizer you wanted. I'm not adjusted to where everything's being kept around here, so I wasn't able to get the other items."

"Arigato, Kakashi. This is enough," Sakura said as she took the hand sanitizer and squirted some on her hand. Sasuke twitched as she proceeded to rub her entire arm as well as the back of her neck. "So what'll it be, Sasuke?"

"Arm wrestling." Sakura let out a sharp breath, though her features remained unchanged. "You just laughed at me, didn't you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't think this will end up the same way it did as last time," Sasuke seethed.

"As you wish," Sakura said, a hint of mirth entering her voice.

"I think we're being ignored," Deidara said as he nudged Sasori.

"If that's how you feel, think how I'm feeling," Sasori mumbled, head throbbing.

Sasuke took off his coat, then his dress shirt, leaving him in a black muslce shirt. He draped his clothes on the chair as he sat down and rested his arm on the table. Sakura hummed in amusement.

"You're always so excessive, Third Place. I believe I am here for a match, not a strip show."

"Just. Hurry. Up."

"It seems your temper hasn't improved all that much either. Alright," Sakura rolled up her sleeves, "we'll leave judging to those present in this room. Though it won't matter because I will win by an overwhelming margin."

"...Do you even realize how cocky and arrogant you are yourself?"

"Please do not liken me to the likes of you. When you do it, it is cockiness and arrogance. When I do it, it is simply self-confidence."

"And how does that work?" Sasuke asked, knowing he wasn't going to like her answer.

"I have the skills to back it up."

The audience swore they could have seen a vein pop in the older Uchiha's head.

"You're so dead, Akasuna."

"Not likely. Kakashi, if you would please."

"Hai. Then, ready... go." Kakashi said with glee evident to everyone in the room.

Almost immediately, Sasuke forced Sakura's arm toward the table with incredible speed.

"That's it? I thought she was going to put up way more than that by they were talking," Hidan complained, having been eager to watch a show of strength.

"It's not over, you idiot," Kakuzu said as he forced Hidan's head to face the pair. Looking closer, Sakura's hand or arm had yet to touch the table. There was the barest hints of space, probably a centimeter or less.

"Damn you," Sasuke cursed, arm trembling to fill the one centimeter gap.

"No need to be rude, Sasuke," Sakura said, though unlike Sasuke, she barely looked as if she were exerting any effort. "You have improved greatly though. I think you've added about... thirty thousand newtons of force give or take." Sasuke glared at her briefly, using his entire body to try and push down her arm to the table.

They remained at a stalemate in the same position for nearly five minutes, with the one at the more disadvantageous position calmly observing the other perspiring from the effort.

"This is anti-climatic..." Deidara deadpanned. "It's so one-sided."

They heard the sound of a 'ding' echo from the kitchen, capturing Sakura's attention.

"I nearly forgot the desserts," Sakura said, slightly alarmed as she slammed Sasuke's hand to the table. "I will be back in a moment." The present Akatsuki members gaped as the woman quickly left the room, leaving Sasuke to nurse his bruised hand and ego.

"Itachi, isn't your brother super lame?" Hidan asked, laughter making its way up his throat. "He fucking lost to a woman!"

"I'd like to see you do better," Sasuke said in an absolutely frigid tone. "And that was no woman."

"Watch your words, Uchiha," Kakashi warned.

"And you watch your muzzle, dog. Stick it in the wrong place and you might be put down," Sasuke said just as easily. Kakashi's single eye narrowed, his hand inching for a knife.

"I really can't leave the two of you alone." Sakura said with a frown as she walked in with a plate stacked with dango in one hand, and a small carton of cherry tomatoes in the other. "Tenzo. If you would please bring the rest of the deserts from the kitchen." Yamato nodded. Sakura gave him a small smile of appreciation before turning on the two men.

"You two."

"He started it," Kakashi muttered.

"Did not. Keep your dog on a leash, Sakura."

"Why must you always do this, Third Place? Please stop instigating fights."

"What?!" Sasuke said indigantly. "Why-"

"Sasuke, calm yourself. It is unsightly," Sakura said, gesturing at the teens who were watching the entire spectacle with the same expression as one would wear while watching a chick flick. Because they had never seen the older Uchiha lose his cool this much excluding the one time Deidara had set his clothes on fire with a firecracker during the New Years a couple years ago. "Besides, it's always your fault." Sasuke groaned as he fell back in his chair.

"Why do I even bother," Sasuke said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It never ends up well."

"I agree," Sakura said as she handed him the carton of tomatoes he grudgingly accepted. Sakura set down the plate of dango which the males eagerly reached out for. Sakura disappeared into the kitchen, and reappeared with four plates: one in each hand, and one balanced on each arm. There was a small stack of dango on each plate. She proceeded to hand one to Kakashi, one to Sasori, and the other to Itachi, who took it with surprise.

"Arigato..." Itachi said, glancing at the woman to the empty plate of dango Deidara and Hidan had all but attacked, leaving it empty.

"It's fine. You like dango, don't you? As a fellow dango-lover I can understand the... tragedy of having such voracious friends."

Itachi nodded, though he inwardly felt a chill, remembering that this woman had ran a background check on all of them. No matter what she did, she was dangerous. Yamato entered the room with a plate of steaming brownies. Sakura observed Hidan who was eyeing the plate in the man's hand eagerly.

"Hidan," Sakura said suddenly, causing the male to freeze.

"Uh... Yes?" Hidan said uneasily.

"Can you have a couple of arm wrestling matches with Sas- that scantily clad man over there?"

"Seriously?! You couldn't just say my name?" Sasuke protested.

"It would be my pleasure." Hidan purred as he practically strutted to take over the seat facing Sasuke. "Don't cry if you lose again, Uchiha."

Sasuke, in contrast to his earlier mood, calmly gripped Hidan's hand, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Go," Sakura said.

"Gh!" Hidan, grunted attempting to move the other man's arm. However, Sasuke's hand remained still, not budging an inch.

"You see, I don't lose to anyone else." Sasuke said softly, casuing goosebumps to rise on Hidan's arm at the man's creepy tone.

"Besides Second Place," Sakura added from across the table.

"Shut your trap, Akasuna," Sasuke said immediately. "I told you there's no way that damn Hyuuga's better than me."

He easily moved Hidan's arm back and forth between the two sides as if he were swinging a doll's arm, much to Hidan's shock and anger. Sasuke pushed Hidan's arm down just a couple centimeters off the table. Hidan snarled as his arm trembled under the force of Sasuke's strength. Sasuke watched with sadistic glee at the struggling teen. Sasuke lightly slammed Hidan's hand on the table multiple times, rubbing it in the enraged teen's face.

"Not as easy as it looks, eh brat? Try again when I'm dying. Perhaps you'll have a chance then."

Hidan growled at him.

"You're still bitter from you loss, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up, I'll win next time."

"If you say so. Though, I suppose with this, this would be my... seven hundredth win?"

"It's the six hundred and eighty second, damn it."

"So you do remember," Sakura said with a lift of her lips. Sasuke let out a grunt. "Now on a more serious note, Sasuke. You came here to pick it up, didn't you?"

"Yes," Sasuke said shortly, putting his turtleneck shirt back on.

"Then go ahead and go upstairs to the office. I'll be with you in a moment." Sasuke nodded as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Sasori, have you and your friends finished what you needed to do today?"

"Hai. Any work left is independent study."

"I see. I suggest you all start leaving soon then before it becomes too dark as your rides all seem to still be in that parking lot... When you're ready to go just ask Tenzo to take you there." Sakura said. "Also, I apologize for abruptly bringing you all here in such fashion and making you uncomfortable."

"It's fine..?" Deidara said, stunned as the others by the apology. "I mean, we were all coming here anyway so it worked out. And the food was really delicious."

Sakura's eye's glistened briefly with genuine warmth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the food. It was also nice seeing the friends my Otouto seemed to trust so much in person. Thank you for taking care of him for all these years."

"Sakura!" They heard a voice shout.

"Impatient as always... Until next time." With a small bow of her head, she headed for the stairs with Kakashi following with one last look at them. Sasori watched her leave until she was completely out of sight.

...

"...You know, when your sister's not trying to rip dicks, she's actually pretty hot," Kisame said thoughtfully after the woman had disappeared. "Strong and sexy, just my type," he all but purred. Sasori made a face of absolute revulsion.

"That's disgusting, Kisame. She's my sister for kami's sake and seven years your senior."

"Bro code doesn't have anything against being allowed to date the other's pretty _older_ sister. And besides, seven years isn't too big a gap and you _know_ I dig older, more mature women," Kisame said, wiggling his brows.

"I expected this kind of behavior from Hidan, not you," Sasori said flatly. "I had higher regards for you just up until a minute ago."

"Oh come on! Don't you guys agree? You can't deny she's attractive at the very least."

"Attractive, but dangerous," Itachi reminded him, Hidan nodding vehemently.

"She's pretty, but she's way too bland for my taste," Deidara said with a wave of his hand. "I prefer more risque females."

"Well, in that case, I prefer-" Hidan started but was quickly stopped by Sasori who jabbed him in the side.

"Okay, that's it. I'm kicking you all out. Yamato-san, please take them back to the University."

The butler who had been waiting on standby bowed in return. "I shall prepare the car then," the man said as left.

"Aw, Danna! Already?" Deidara whined.

"You've all stayed long enough."

"But-"

"If you do not leave, the head of the Art department will be receiving an anonymous note tomorrow regarding to the perpetrator behind the small explosion in Room 254."

"..."

* * *

Sakura carefully hefted a box with dimensions of about 2 feet all wrapped in bright orange wrapping paper and ribbons onto the desk. "This is the real reason you came, wasn't it?" Sasuke nodded as he dragged the brightly wrapped box to him. "Although your coming, in a _helicopter_ too of all things, was highly unnecessary. I was going to send it home with Itachi."

"Why wait? Tensions have been really high at the station, the sooner they're settled, the better." Sasuke trailed off before adding softly, "Thanks for this though."

"Don't mention it. I apologize it took so long to come at all. I finished it three days after you sent me the sample, but having to deliver things by hand... is very troublesome. It is inconvenient that I cannot even send it through a trusted messenger."

"Hai. We've been tightening up security as well and have been looking into matters... there's not much to go on," Sasuke grimaced.

"We didn't expect to find much in the first place. I hate to admit it, but they're good at what they do. However..." Sakura smirked slightly. "Nobody is infallible. I'll topple their pedestal right under their arrogant noses." Sasuke almost felt bad for those on the receiving end

"It seems like you have a plan then," Sasuke said staring at the woman with unreadable eyes. Sakura hummed in response. "Remember to watch your back. There's no telling how they might retaliate."

"Is this worry I hear?" Sakura said with a frown. "That's impossible. You must be an impostor."

"Shut up," Sasuke said with a glare, though the tips of his ears burned red. "I'm not kidding. This isn't a game."

"I know it isn't a game," Sakura said, with a frown. "Do not think I do not know the weight my actions can carry? I will take care of things from my end, so you take care of things from your end." They glared at each other in a deadlock, before Sasuke broke it with another tired sigh.

"I know you understand. Just... be careful."

"You don't have to worry too much about it. I'll be fine." Sakura said as she dropped the glare, relaxing back into the chair that had once belonged to her parents. They sat in silence.

"I better get going... It was good seeing you," Sasuke said as he stood up, picking up the box with care. Sakura cocked her head at his rare display of concern.

"...It was good seeing you as well," Sakura said as Sasuke reached the door. "Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sakura's next few words stopped him cold.

"You leave me to deal with Madara alone like that again, then you can bet you are as good as dead to me." Sasuke winced. So that was why she was mad.

"...It was an accident."

"That was no accident. You left me with him on purpose. I promise you that if you pull something off like that again, then I will do something ten times worse then whatever Madara has threatened to do."

"...That's just cruel."

"Not as cruel as when you ditched me with him without a word," Sakura said without compassion. Sasuke bit his lip. There was no lesser of the two evils in this case.

"I promise I'll warn you next time," Sasuke compromised as he quickly left before she could reply. Sakura frowned once again as she stood up from the seat and followed Sasuke at a slower pace. Kakashi joined her side from where he had been standing guard outside the room. They could hear the whir of the helicopter as it got ready to take to the sky once again. Sakura stared at the huge machine impassively at the front door. Sasuke climbed in, clutching the orange package closely to him.

"Sakura-sama." Sakura turned to see the tall butler waiting patiently behind her with the keys to the limousine in hand. "I am going to go escort the young master's friends back to the University."

Sakura nodded, moving out of the man's way. However, a thought crossed her mind and she grabbed the man's shoulder before he could leave.

"Tenzo, after you come back, record all of the property damage to the gardens and lawn and send it to the Uchiha house."

"Hai, Sakura-sama," Yamato agreed readily, especially when he saw the mass amount of torn petals fluttering from the strong wind caused by the helicopter. The petals of the flowers _he_ had carefully cared for and tended to.

* * *

 **A/N: ...I promise I'm not abandoning Will of Fire (as technically I have been working on the next chapter). I just got invested in this story, so I've been a bit behind with everything. Also, I have decided that reality takes priority so chapter updates will become extremely tentative. I have no idea if you guys know how long it takes to write a single chapter, though I suppose it varies with length. Anyway, I don't think I'll be fully hiatus, but I do plan on writing when I have free time. Maybe short little one-shots since those are easier to manage. Tell me what you think of this story line so far~ I planned to have this story focus from Sasori's aspect completely with occasional glimpses at other characters. And if I ever finish this story (*loud coughing*), I planned on making a new story that follows Sakura before and through this timeline. I think that would be the best way...'If I ever'**

 **And I feel like I am making Sakura Mary Sue, but I'm trying to create the image of a 'perfect' person or the dream person who excels at everything (on purpose I swear).**

 **~Tokumei Yurei**


	4. Fugitive

**Warning: Minor errors will be revised at a later date.**

 **Chapter 3:**

The shrill scream of the alarm clock was woke him up. Sasori let it ring for a couple of seconds before deeming the sound unbearable and swatting it to the floor where it was muffled. He let out a large groan of annoyance as he forced his body to move out of the bed and turn off the alarm clock and get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from his room in casual dress and his bag swung over his shoulder. He hadn't bothered touching his hair as it would settle down later.

The kitchen was empty, but there was a plate on the kitchen table with pancakes, bacon, and eggs along with a cup of orange juice. A single serving. Sasori slowly stepped to the table after he set down his stuff. He sat down and silently began his meal. The food was still warm, and was undeniably good. It had no doubt been the work of his Aneki. He looked up as Yamato stepped into the room.

"Yamato-san," Sasori greeted.

"Good morning, Young Master."

"...Aneki?"

"Sakura-sama left just moments before you came down. She said she had business to attend to and has left her bodyguard to you."

"I see... Then- Hold up. 'Left her bodyguard' to me?" Sasori turned to face the butler who only nodded. "What do you mean left her bodyguard to me? Didn't she say something about 'he-goes-where-I-go'?"

"Are you jealous?" Sasori's head whipped around to face the man standing in between the kitchen and the dining table with a cup of steaming coffee. Said teen looked the same as he had yesterday, making Sasori wonder if he had even changed clothes. Sasori scowled at the man.

"As if. I just don't see why I have to put up with you."

"I wouldn't be here if Sakura had not wished so, therefore, the one who will end up suffering will be me. Going to college in Japan and having to deal angsty teens was not my plan."

"Oh, just Sakura and no honorifics, is it? Getting quite cozy for a mere bodyguard. And quite the mouth too. I didn't hear you talking this much yesterday," Sasori said with narrowed eyes. Yamato shot Sasori a strange look.

The boy was usually never this rude. Maybe it was because it was still early in the morning.

" _Sakura_ ," the man stressed, "gave me permission to address her by her name years ago. Now then, Sasori- _kun_ , do hurry up and finish eating so we can go to school."

"I never gave you permission to call me by my name, much less add a -kun to the end of it. And I don't need a bodyguard to follow me around school either."

"Hai, hai, Sasori-kun. Don't worry, you'll barely see me. After all, I am attending as a student. So let's get along, yes?"

* * *

"Mornin' Dan- What the hell crawled up your ass and died today?" Deidara said as he scooted away from his friend who slammed his bag down and sat in his seat. Sasori looked pissed off, more so than usually did on mornings. "Danna?"

"Deidara, shut your mouth. I am not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood in the mornings," Kakuzu said from the seat behind them. Business management was perhaps the one class all of them had together, including Hidan who had joined after Kakuzu had forced him to.

"Did your pet unicorn die?" Hidan snickered. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the man's childishness.

"No, but yours did," Sasori said without missing a beat, a pointed look at Hidan's crotch. From the table next to them, Kisame nearly spit out his drink in surprise. Hidan gaped and Deidara was at the very end of the table torn between terror and outright laughter. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned over the desk to see past Kisame to see if Sasori was alright.

"Holy shit. Holy shit," Hidan whispered under his breath. "Did Akasuna just- _The_ Akasuna..." The group fell silent, though the rest of the class chattered on, having never noticed the exchange. The teacher strode in at that moment and briskly walked up to the podium.

"Hello class, may I ask that you all... SHUT UP!" The class settled down, facing the front with mild interest. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like for you to greet your new classmate starting today. Come on in."

To the Akatsuki's surprise, in walked the silver-haired bodyguard from yesterday who walked strode lazily next to the teacher. Deidara flinched as he heard Sasori all but hiss in anger.

"Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi gazed at the class, looking amused as he spotted Sasori.

"If you'd elaborate more. Likes, dislikes, interest, hobbies, dreams..."

"Troublesome... Let's see, I don't really have any likes or dislikes, nothing is of particular interest as of late... Hobbies? Suppose it would have to be that... As for dreams, I didn't have one. However, I did have a nightmare just yesterday where a bunch of aliens blew up the earth." They blinked. The man hadn't spoken all that much yesterday excluding when Sasuke had provoked him.

"What kind of shitty self-introduction was that?" Hidan yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk and stood up.

"Ara? What a pleasant surprise, Hidan-kun. I had absolutely no idea you were going to be in this class."

"Don't act buddy-buddy with me! What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Well, someone thought it would be a good idea to get some degrees in Japan for the future. So, I'll be taking business management, chemistry, human anatomy, sculpting, and general art while I'm here." Kakashi said smoothly before turning to the teacher. "Do I have permission to sit now, Sensei?"

"Che. Fine, how about we have you next to-"

"Aa, Sensei. I'm still new to this country despite being able to speak Japanese. I am well acquainted with Sasori-kun, may I sit next to him?"

"Oh? Akasuna? Fine. The seat next to him should be empty anyways."

"Thank you," Kakashi said with a short bow before making his way up to the table. There were whispers, particularly from the female population who were eyeing the boy up. Kakashi stopped next to Sasori and Deidara's row. His visible eye curved, giving off the feeling he was smiling under the mask he wore.

"Nice to see you again, Sasori-kun. It was very rude of you to ditch me at the entrance, especially since it is my first day here."

"And I had much higher hopes than this when you said we would barely see each other," Sasori said with narrowed eyes. Kakashi let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"Maa, it can't be helped if we're in the same class..."

Itachi's eyes widened as he realized something. The courses Kakashi was taking... they were the exact same classes Sasori was currently taking himself.

* * *

Sakura paused midway through the contract she was reading.

"Is something wrong?"

"Iie. I just have a feeling that someone's causing a lot more trouble than he should..."

"Aa, you mean Kakashi-kun? I've heard quite a bit about him. He's quite the prize you've found yourself, if what I've heard is right."

"I wouldn't degrade him to an object, but he has been a great companion," Sakura acceded.

"You know, I'm sure my nephew would be delighted to know you're in Japan."

"As... wonderful as that sounds, I still need to straighten things out at the company here in Japan before I have time to do anything else. I... have stayed away from far too long. I will also have to do a very deep clean soon to purge any parasites at our branch here."

"Of course, my apologies, Sakura-san. I'm sure you have enough on you plate as it is."

"None needed, Hiashi-san. I'm sure I'll end up seeing Neji soon, regardless of whether he currently knows I am here or not."

* * *

"Well, would you look at that, we're seatmates again!" Kakashi said cheerfully. Sasori nearly screamed in frustration.

Every. Single. Class.

The man had taken it upon himself to act the role of a new transfer student and insisted on sitting next to Sasori, who he was familiar with. Had he been anyone else, he might have thrown a chair the third time it had happened.

"Did Aneki put you up to this?" Sasori said venomously as the other students scattered to collect their projects.

"No. This was of my own free will. What a coincidence though, Sasori-kun, we're in all the same classes." Sasori grinded his teeth before he recalled something.

"Shut you mouth, dog." Kakashi didn't even flinch.

"Coming from you, that sounds adorable. Like a little kid copying an adult. Sorry to say, but being called a dog means little coming from you." Deidara paled as Sasori's fist trembled.

"Um, Danna, let's just-"

"Deidara, stay out of this. What would you have me do?"

"Hm?" Kakashi said innocently.

"How do I get you to leave me alone?!"

"Ahaha, I have no idea what you're talking about, Sasori-kun. It's not like I want to be with you. Like I said, it's just a coincidence we're in the same classes. There's just no helping it." Kakashi grinned at Sasori's red face, but froze when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He immediately took it out and scanned the message across the screen.

Kakashi winced. Sometimes she was so omniscient it was scary. Kakashi put a hand up to Sasori while his other hid the phone back in his pocket. "Ah, well, I suppose that's enough for now. Let's just focus on class now, yeah?" With that, Kakashi walked away towards the professor running the class. As if nothing had ever happened.

"..."

"You know what, forget this. I'm just going to step away from whatever the fuck this is," Deidara said as he walked away.

...

"I need to camp out at one of your houses for an indeterminate amount of time," Sasori announced once they had met up in the library in one of the isolated rooms. "I won't even complain if it's Hidan at this point."

"Oi! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kakuzu whacked Hidan as the teen shouted in outrage.

"Exactly what it means. Now shut up, people can still hear you outside," Kakuzu hissed. "Do not get us kicked from the library again."

"I'm not even going to say anything. That man is insufferable," Deidara groaned as he rested his head against the desk. The rest exchanged quick glances

"I don't think my place is a good idea. It's been rather hectic for a while due to the current case they are working on at the station..." Itachi said in an apologetic tone.

"Sorry, but my old man has been on edge for a while now because of work too. On the off chance he's home today, I don't want him to be troubled," Kisame added.

"Both my parents are due to come home by tomorrow morning," Hidan grunted. Everybody turned to Deidara and Kakuzu.

"...I suppose I have a spare room," Kakuzu admitted. Deidara lifted his head from the table and rested his chin on the flat surface instead.

"Door's always open as always," Deidara said with small grin.

"If you know what it means," Hidan snickered, causing Deidara to turn red in anger. Whatever Deidara was about to say was cut off as the door to the room opened.

"Yo!" Yahiko greeted as he walked in to the room with a wide smile.

"Yahiko, volume," Konan reminded him as she closed the door behind them. "Hello everyone," she greeted.

"'Sup," Kisame greeted with a grin. "Haven't seen you two in some time. Zetsu not coming today either?"

"Well, you know him. I asked, and he said that he doesn't have that kind of time with the colder months approaching." Yahiko said as he took a seat. Konan settled down next to him. "So what have we missed? You looked like you were discussing something quite serious."

"Hardly. Sasori just decided he needed to run away from home for a while," Kakuzu said.

"Oh? Well, you're welcome to stay over at our place anytime. Though, may I ask why you seem to find the need to escape..?" Yahiko questioned gently. Sasori opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Hidan, much to his irritation.

"His sister and a jackass apparently came back after a long vacation."

"...Eh?" Yahiko blinked, smile suddenly frozen. "Your... sister?"

"Right? None of us knew either. And you should have seen her, they look nothing alike-" Hidan was startled as Yahiko suddenly stood up, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Dude, what the fu-"

"Sasori, _please._ I beg of you _,_ you _must_ allow us to meet her." Yahiko said in a serious tone.

"What... Why?" Sasori said, shifting slightly under Yahiko's intense gaze.

"Why would you want to meet Danna's sister-"

"Akasuna Sakura, right?!" Yahiko said impatiently. "If she's in Japan, then let us meet her-"

"Yahiko, calm down. They won't understand anything if you're talking like that," Konan said as she rested a firm hand on Yahiko's shoulder.

"Konan-"

" _Yahiko_ , I said calm down." There was tense silence as the two friends stared at each other. Yahiko looked away with a huff, conceding to Konan's demands.

"...Why?" Sasori asked again, an unreadable look on his face. Konan gently pushed Yahiko back into his chair before speaking more calmly than her companion had.

"I- no, we must apologize, Sasori. We never asked since we knew of your circumstances from all those years ago," Sasori stiffened, "But this is something Yahiko and I have waited for for a very long time. We spent countless years searching and researching, and the fact remains the same as it has been since we discovered it." Konan paused. "Akasuna Sakura, your sister, is one of the two people in this world capable of treating Nagato. I apologize, but we absolutely cannot let this chance pass by."

* * *

"Sorry, Yamato-san... Yes, I understand... Maybe a week until I get into the swing of things... Yes, that would be great. Thank you." Sasori ended the call and flopped onto Deidara's couch. He laid back to stare at the light blue paint of Deirdara's living room.

"Well?" Deidara asked as he sat on the couch above Sasori's head, textbook in hand. "That took you quite a while."

"Yamato-san agreed to bring about a week's worth of clothes, though he needed convincing. You'd think I had signed his death warrant."

"I feel like you did in some way though. Anyways, Danna, what are you planning to do? About Yahiko and Konan's request?" Sasori let out a frustrated sigh.

"Heck if I know. I don't want to refuse such a request, but I really rather not talk to my sister or her... bodyguard. And I have a feeling she won't be home often." Sasori closed his eyes as he felt drowsiness sweep over him. He had gotten way too worked up over the course of the day.

"Work?"

"Yeah. She's always like that, always away..." Sasori muttered. "Stupid, shitty sister..." Sasori said under his breath.

Deidara glanced at him as he caught his friend's last sentence. Sasori's face seemed to have relaxed as he fell into slumber.

"Danna... if you fall asleep now, you'll end up having to do your homework late." Sasori made a noise of acknowledgement but did not make a move to get up. Deidara sighed.

"I'll wake you up in half an hour then," Deidara said quietly as he returned to the text in hand.

...

 _"Hiya!" The small blonde plopped down next to the red head who was sketching with his crayons. The red-haired boy ducked his head shyly as he mumbled out a quiet hello. "Whatcha drawin' there?" Deidara peered over the boy's arm to see quite an impressive outline of a human. "Hey, you're pretty good!"_

 _"...Thanks." The boy mumbled, his ears slightly red._

 _"I'm pretty good at art myself. You don't mind if I sit next to you, right?" Deidara brightened as the boy shook his head. "Great! The name's Deidara. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Sasori."_

 _"Neat name," Deidara said as he pulled a blank sheet of paper from the stack on the table and selected several bright crayons. The two worked in companionable silence for a while._

 _"Done!" Deidara announced proudly as he held the picture up to Sasori's face. "What do you think?"_

 _Sasori blinked as his eyes met a deep blue sky with bright bursts of color drawn with careful detail to look almost exactly like fireworks shot during new years eve. "It's really good," Sasori said, genuinely impressed._

 _"Isn't it?" Deidara said smugly. "Fireworks are super cool! The way they go up and then go 'bang'!" Deidara waved his hands, demonstrating the explosions. "And after a few seconds, they disappear. Brief, but awesome." Sasori smiled. "Hey, looks like you're finished too. Wow, is that a puppet?"_

 _What had started out as a human outline had turned into a puppet if the string attached to it were any indication. The puppet was posed in a bow that looked incredibly reminiscent of an actual bow of a human. The proportions were drawn perfectly, and the angles gave it a three dimensional feel. The entire puppet was garbed in a dark brown cape with a light brown fur collar. The face was not visible due to the hair that was drawn falling over it._

 _"Mm. My older cousin brings them around and shows off. He's really good."_

 _"And you're really good at art! Are you going to be an artist?"_

 _"Uhm... I don't know. Kaa-san and Tou-san aren't artists..."_

 _"Who cares? My parents aren't artists either. And art is a blast!" Deidara stated passionately. "I'm going to be the best sculp-tor there is! Wait right here, I'm going to bring some playdoh. I'll show you something really cool!" Sasori nodded even after the boy had already run off. Seconds later, the boy returned with white playdoh and immediately began fiddling with it. Sasori waited as the boy made a mutters of annoyance until he was pleased with the results. After a few moments, Deidara presented his piece to Sasori proudly._

 _"Ta-dah!" Sasori flinched back at the sudden movement, but moved closer at he gazed at the piece in greater detail._

 _"Is that... a bird?" Sasori said in awe. A small white bird rested in the center of Deidara's palm. Although Deidara had been limited in tools and a proper medium, the bird was carefully molded to give the impression of folded wings as well as several tail feathers poking out._

 _"Awesome right?" Deidara said with a grin. "I think it would be so cool if it was able to come to life and fly high into the sky, un! And once it reaches as far as it can go, it can explode like fireworks- wouldn't that be the best?" Deidara asked._

 _"Mm." Sasori agreed. It did sound pretty amazing. Deidara's grin grew wider. Many adults had praised his work, but they also called it adorable how he wished it to come alive. Deidara hated their humoring tone as they chuckled at him. Other kids stared at him weirdly when he said he wanted it to explode. However, here was a boy that did neither and didn't even comment on his speech quirk!_

 _"Hey, tomorrow I'll bring something even better!" Deidara exclaimed. "Playdoh and crayons are no good."_

 _"Un. Then... I'll also bring... something," Sasori mumbled with a smile. Deidara frowned._

 _"Hey, hey! Come on! Be a little louder, un!"_

 _"Don't wanna."_

 _"Eh? I didn't hear that, want to say that again?"_

 _"I don't want to," Sasori pouted._

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"I don't want to!" Sasori nearly shouted, though the grin on his face took any impact out of it. The two boys burst into giggles. They spent the rest of the class exchanging stories and interests. When class ended and Deidara's mother had come to pick him up, Sasori looked disappointed._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow," Deidara said with a large grin, causing Sasori to reluctantly smile as well._

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Deidara!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Coming! Bye!" Deidara said as he dashed towards his parents after casting one last glance back._

 _"Did you have fun? It seems like you've made a new friend," his mother commented as she held one of his hands in hers._

 _"Yeah, his name his Sasori, un! He's super good at art too!"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"He drew this puppet with crayons and it was really good! It almost looked real!" His mother laughed. "A puppet of all things? You sure know how to pick them..."_

 _Deidara continued to chatter away as he described how he had spent the rest of the day with the other boy._

 _"One more!"_

 _"No." A girl wearing a beanie and a boy with dark features turned the corner. They looked like they were in junior high. The girl, Deidara noted, held a book in hand and for all intents and purposes, was ignoring the boy trailing next to her._

 _"Why not? You scared?"_

 _"Don't be childish, Sasuke-san." The girl said. The boy fumed at this. The girl glanced up as she saw the mother and son and gave a small bow in greeting. Deidara gave a shy wave while his mother nodded in acknowledgement. They passed by each other with Deidara continuing where he had left off and the boy back to pestering his companion._

 _"Just one more!"_

 _"I've filled my quota for the day. Now please stop following me."_

 _..._

 _Their easy friendship continued for a month, both boys enjoying the other's company. However, one day, Sasori did not come to school. Deidara waited until the next day, intent on asking his friend if he had been sick._

 _Sasori did not come back the next day, or the next few days after that._

 _It was a week before the boy returned, and Deidara was stunned that this was the same boy he had befriended just a few weeks ago._

 _Sasori was staring blankly out of the window, and the teacher constantly cast worried glances at the boy. Deidara continued to chatter to Sasori as if nothing was wrong, but the boy never reacted. Even the other kids avoided the gloomy young boy. Deidara, however, did not give up. The few short weeks he had spent with Sasori had been the best in his life. He considered Sasori his first and best friend._

 _However, Deidara was also impatient. He wanted some kind of reaction,_ any _reaction. One day during recess, when he could not take the silence anymore, he stood up and yelled at the boy._

 _"This is stupid! Are you trying to win an award for not doing anything?!" Deidara demanded. "Can't you see you're making everyone around you feel bad. Life's tough, man up... Danna!"_

 _Sasori twitched. Deidara had said it at the spur of the moment. The few housekeepers that cleaned the house on the weekends always referred to the head housekepper by the name of Sanada as 'Danna'. Sanada was a quiet old man that rarely spoke, even to greet others, and had creeped Deidara out as long as he could remember. However, he was unaware of the other meanings it entailed. Sasori did._

 _"...that."_

 _"Huh?" Deidara said, surprised that the boy had said something._

 _"I said don't call me that!" Sasori said as he threw a fist full of sand at Deidara. Deidara blocked his face, preventing it from getting into his eyes. However, more than a few grains managed to make it into his mouth causing Deidara to frantically try to spit it out. Deidara looked up with a glare once he spit the last of it out._

 _"Why you..!" Deidara launched himself at Sasori and knocked the boy down. Sasori pulled his blonde hair in retaliation causing Deidara to screech and grab his cheeks. The boys tumbled and rolled around in the sand, exchanging inexperienced blows at each other. They could hear the vague screech of the other children and the yell of the teacher who was rapidly approaching._

 _"Boys, boys!" Their teacher said as she tried to pull them apart. With the help of another teacher, they manage to separate the boys were still yelling and throwing insults at each other._

 _.._

 _"Tch. Why am I in more trouble than you?" Deidara growled as he cleaned up the wooden blocks back into the bin._

 _"It's your fault in the first place," Sasori said, just as irritated. The teacher had sentenced him to no recess and cleaning duty for one month, and for Deidara, two months._

 _"Wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a Danna,_ Danna _."_

 _"Shut up," Sasori said as he angrily threw a dinosaur with the rest of its plastic friends. Their teacher glanced at them with a warning look from her desk._

 _"...And it's boring without you," Deidara muttered quietly. He stood up and carried the bin to the shelf where the rest of the toys were held. As he passed by Sasori, he swore he heard the boy mumble something under his breath._

 _"Idiot..."_

 _"What's that?!" Deidara yelled._

 _"Deidara!" The teacher scolded._

 _..._

 _Without a word, Sasori hung back with Deidara during recess and after school even after his own punishment had ended. Sasori had never really reverted back to his old self, but had opened back back up to Deidara just slightly._

 _"We're supposed to make something abstract, idiot. Stop making weird animals."_

 _"Shut up, Danna!"_

* * *

 _"One more!" Sasuke insisted. Sakura sighed, not looking up from her text._

 _"No."_

 _"Why not? You scared?" Sasuke demanded, trying to get a rise out of her._

 _"Don't be childish, Sasuke-san," Sakura said, sending Sasuke into a fit of rage. She glanced up as she sensed two people approaching. She bowed at the woman and her son out politeness which the woman nodded in response to. The small boy waved a bit shyly at them. She walked past them with Sasuke tailing her, still very vocal about his protests._

 _"Just one more!"_

 _"I've filled my quota for the day. Now please stop following me." Sakura said as she picked up her pace. She paused however, as she heard a childish voice calling her brother's name. She briefly glanced back at the two figures that disappeared down at the hallway._

 _"What is it?" Sasuke asked, excitement seeping into his tone. Sakura almost sighed again at the boy's eagerness to lose._

 _"Nothing that concerns you. Don't you have other places to be?" Sakura asked dryly as she continued towards her brother's classroom. "Why don't you go and test your skills against Naruto? I'm sure he'd be eager to accept your challenge._

 _"Hah? The Dobe? There'd be no contest there; I'd obviously win," Sasuke snorted._

 _"That's just about the same situation here," Sakura said blankly. "You're not going to win."_

 _"Oi!"_

 _"I have to pick up my brother. Go away."_

 _"As if."_

 _"Aneki!" A boy yelled happily as soon as they had walked into the classroom._

 _"Otouto," Sakura said with a smile. She indulged the boy and lifted him into her arms. She motioned to the teacher she was leaving with Sasori and woman waved in response, occupied with another kid who was wailing._

 _"Him again?" Sasori asked with narrowed eyes as he spotted Sasuke._

 _"Hello to you too you little..." Sasuke trailed off as he saw Sakura give him a warning look. Sasuke let out a huff as the small boy smugly snuggled closer to Sakura._

 _"So, Otouto, want to tell me about your new friend?"_

 _"How'd you know?" Sasori asked with a pout. "I was going to surprise you!"_

 _"I know everything," Sakura said patiently even as she heard Sasuke mutter 'Fucking omniscient' under his breath. "Well?"_

 _"He was pretty cool," Sasori admitted. "He made this clay bird, see?"_

 _"That's pretty good," Sakura said as she took the small bird from Sasori's hand and inspected it._

 _"Aneki, can I take some of my color pencils to school tomorrow?"_

 _"Hm? Don't they have some in the classroom?" Sakura asked._

 _"Only the teacher does, and crayons aren't as good as the pencils," Sasori insisted._

 _"Alright. Don't come crying to me if you lose them or they get stolen," Sakura said absentmindedly as she handed him back the bird._

 _"I'm surprised he made friends at all," Sasuke said, drawing a glare from the small boy._

 _"And you don't have friends at all!" Sasori said as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke from over Sakura's shoulder._

 _"...Uchiha, burn."_

 _"Shut up, Akasuna."_

 _..._

"With Deidara? Well, it's fine. Let him cool down," Sakura said. "He must be feeling overwhelmed with everything going on. Fortunately, I have a contact who lives a floor below Deidara. Sasori will be relatively safe should anything happen."

"Alright then," Yamato said with a sigh of relief over the phone. "Then I will head over to deliver his clothes."

"Mn. Thank you for your hard work, Tenzo."

"It is simply my duty," Yamato said as he hung up. Sakura set down her phone on the desk. Right on schedule, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sakura said as she straightened in the chair. Kakashi waltzed in escorting a young woman in. The female looked up at Sakura, terrified. "Thank you, Kakashi. And..?"

"Nobody saw us, and I suppose you already made sure to change the security footage beforehand," Kakashi said as he closed the door behind him and locked it. The blinds had already been shut close.

"You know me too well." Sakura mused before turning to stare frostily at the female. "Now then, I don't really appreciate you eyeing up my brother the way you have been."

The woman made out a small squeak in fear as Sakura opened her drawer and pulled out a thin object, the metal glinting in the light.

"So what I should do with you... Ms. Kanagaki Hama?"

* * *

 **A/N: I has returned! Sorry for the long wait but I've finally finished most of my exams so I thought I'd get this out during the reprieve. I am working on the next chapter for Will of Fire and it should be uploaded soon as well. I'm conflicted about Akatsuki's Kage and Dawn since I've stepped away from those stories for a while. I'll try to work on a short chapter for each and get it up to get back in the groove of it, but I'm pretty sure I made a mistake when I started so many stories... So tell me what you think of the direction this is taking so far :).**

 **If it's hard to tell, the first flashback was Deidara thinking back to when he met Sasori and the second part was Sakura thinking back to when Deidara first came into Sasori's life.**

 **~Tokumei Yurei**


End file.
